


Comforting Like A Friend

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Fanart, Friendship, Like, Painting, comforting like a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This is a painting to go with my fic of the same name - Comforting like a friend - if you want to know whats going on then I suggest you read it...(and then review it? ;)on the most part I'm happy with how it turned out. (I know the hands look kack...I am hopeless at drawing them on people)





	Comforting Like A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
